Percabeth-Proposal
by femme18
Summary: Percy's dramatic proposal.


Percy POV

My girlfriend and I stood under the twinkling top of the eiffel tower. Annabeth and I had been here before, for our anniversary, many years ago. She had looked stunning then too, but now… the love of my life stood still, her eyes closed as she felt the breeze drift around her, blowing her long, blond, hair around, and ruffling her silk gray dress. The dress was long and sleeveless. Practically a ballgown, as we had just escaped from a benefit ball her dad had thrown for some charity. She was also wearing a delicate silver necklace, with a single, large diamond hanging gracefully from it, resting on her smooth neck. The necklace had been my _second _anniversary gift, after a near break up. I watched her carefully, looking at all her features, looking for any sign that she was cold, or didn't want to be here. She really was gorgeous. With those high cheekbones, smoothe skin and those striking, gray eyes. Those eyes were many peoples reason to take a double glance at Annabeth, especially if they were trained on you in that, fierce look that could only mean one thing. You had better run. And run _fast. _

I was so nervous. Tonight I planned to ask the girl I loved to marry me. A long, _long _time ago, when Annabeth and I had first met, she had told me in a moment of weakness just how unstable her life was. And thats why she wanted to be an architect. To build something _permanent. _ And now I wanted to. So… Ok, Percy, I told my self. You can do this. I began.

"Annabeth?" I asked frankly.

"Mmmm?" She said ask she came out of her trance.

"We need to talk." I said. This was all part of the ruse. "Its just…. well, I overheard some of your dads colleagues talking about your name." She stared at me.

"So?"

"Well," I continued, "They were saying how interesting of a name it was. and how, well, weird it sounded." She stared at me, looking a little hurt. I continued wanting to not cause her pain for too long.

"I agreed, I mean, who names their kid Annabeth? Its like "Anna" and "Beth" put together. I mean how weird is that?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" She asked.

"No. Im completely serious. Ever think about changing it?" Now she looked even more hurt, and a little mad. I continued quickly before she had a chance to throw me off the side of the tower. That would really put a damper in a beautiful evening.

"Especially your last name." Getting closer to the point… " I mean, who lets their kid have a silly name like chase. Ever think about changing it to.. oh, I don't know… Jackson?" I let my serious face melt into a dazzling smile. She finally caught on. Just as her mouth widened in shock, I gave bar one last smile, then I turned and walked away.

"Percy Jackson!" She yelled after me, "Did.. did you just propose? Percy!"

I picked up speed, and started down the stairs, grinning like a maniac. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" She yelled following me. I ran harder down the steps that spiraled around the Eiffel Tower. Annabeth was much slower in her heels.

Finally, at the bottom, I slowed down and stopped getting on one knee, and pulled out the red box that contained a 2 carat gold ring, with diamonds circling the band, and 5 huge diamonds at the top, layered. I heard her heels on the metal stairs as she came down. Thank god it wasn't crowded out tonight.

"Percy…" She gasped. "Oh…"

"So," I started, grinning up at her. "Wanna change your last name?"

She nodded frantically, with most stunning smile on her face, as her eyes began to twinkle with tears. I stood, and stepped closer to her, keeping eye contact with her sopping eyes, and reached up to wipe away a tear. And Still looking her in the eye, lifted her hand and slid the ring on, a perfect fit. She was sobbing now, her brilliant silver eyes still trained on mine. "I.. I love you!" She gasped. I picked her up and swung her around, the breeze blowing her dress and hair, tears running down her smiling face and I kissed her. When I finally put her down I touched her forehead to mine and whispered,

"**I love you more."**


End file.
